Random Collection of Short Stories
by chack4ever
Summary: These are just the random stories that I quickly make in between comic making and actual story writing. They are nothing serious, they are not long, but please read the first page before you continue any further.
1. Chapter 1

READ ME FIRST!

GOOD DAY EVERYONE!

Thank you so much to all my readers. The sweet comments I get from all of you makes my day every time I get to read them. To take time from the hustle and bustle of every day and just get to sit back, draw comics, and write chack is something that feels good.

I'm not a professional writer. I just enjoy it. In reality I went to school for neurology and i might go again for animation. Not sure yet. Right now I am taking time off to work on a comic.  
If you checked out my DevArt, the comic will look a lot better than most of the stuff I post on there :D

So enough about me, this is just a quick description of what this "story" is.  
This isn't a story. This is just the place that I am going to dump all my quick and random stories into.  
I write a lot of just random stories that don't really lead anywhere, and are in no way connected to each other.

Some of them will just be really really random pieces of nothing.  
Some of them will be just fun sex filled stuff.  
Some of them will be a bit emotional, depressing, happy, a bit gory, or just pure angst.

This is basically the ANYTHING GOES folder.

I will put warnings at the top of each story in case you're sensitive to sexual, violent, or stupid random meaningless stuff. I will warn beforehand about anything.

So If you feel like diving into the random collection of stories that pop out of my brain then I really hope you enjoy reading.

And again, thank you all.


	2. Fatherly Advice

So this story is pretty well clean. A bit of sexual themes but no sex. No kissing. JAck and Chase aren't even a couple. Which...is rare for me to write haha.

Summary: When Jack has a problem in the middle of the night, he turns to the wisest and most evil person he knows.

* * *

Chase finished off his warm tea and set the empty cup on his night stand.

The tea helped him sleep. The dark lord always had a hard time getting to sleep, especially after unproductive days.

He didn't feel like doing much that day. Basically he just sat around ordering his jungle cats to do odd task. He didn't train, he didn't attack anyone, he did nothing.  
But the tea was relaxing, and within a few moments, the man was soothed enough to lie down and close his eyes.

He didn't account for interruptions. His nights generally went without interruption.

One issue could be that Chase had another being living with him, which was something he had seemed to be permitting more and more lately.

His newest roommate acquisition was none other than his irritant, Jack Spicer. It was leftover from a favour the prince of darkness had asked of the redhead. He was a small piece in his complex puzzle of corrupting Omi into the Heylin ways.

As long as the youth minded his own business, Chase didn't care either way if the boy lived with him or not. His palace was big enough to give him privacy, and he had to admit Jack and his army of robots were excellent at doing the chores they were asked to do. He almost wanted to keep them as his new personal housemaids.

But the boy had specific instructions. One of them was to never go into Chase's room. Chase liked his room, and he didn't exactly have anything to hide, but he still didn't like strangers in it.

There was a slight knock at his door. He dismissed it at first as just general noises that happened in the night. Or maybe one of his anthropomorphic servants.

But the knocking persisted until he heard a slight creaking and small footsteps. He sighed.

"Psstttt. Chase. You awake?"

"Grrr….what did I say about entering my room you insect!" The dragon lord growled without opening his eyes.

He felt the albino jumped onto the bed. He sighed deeper and sat up, running his fingers through his thick black hair.

"Ah I know but I didn't know what else to do!" He could hear sobs, but the room was dark so he couldn't see. Chase reached over and flicked on a lamp on the nightstand beside him.

He could see the pale youth sitting on his bed with a tear stained face, loose black pj's with little red designs on them.

"Spicer I am doing everything in my power to not strangle you to death right now so say what you want and leave."

The redhead looked uncomfortable. He was sitting on his knees with both his hands on top of his lap. His face looked upset and damp from tears.

"Chase I think there's something….wrong with me."

The overlord scoffed. "You just came to this realization?"

"Nono I'm being serious."  
"So am I."

Tears welled up and the boy started to sob a little more. "Chase I'm scared!"

"Alright alright worm quit your wailing. What's your problem?"

Jack shuffled a bit and looked shyly to the side. "Ah…..it's…something wrong…down there." He nodded his head down. Chase looked at him confused.  
"Down where?"

"You know…..in THAT area."  
"What area, insect! I may be powerful but I'm not a bloody mind reader."

The goth boy breathed and stood up on his knees, moving his hands to reveal his pants being stretched by his own member.

"Look! It's like, standing up and it's all hard!" The boy poked at it, moving it slightly. Chase had a look between confusion and awkwardness on his face.

"Is it bad? Am I going to die?!" Jack sobbed. The dark lord placed his head in his hand, trying hard to hide the red across his face.

"Are you being serious right now, Spicer?"

The albino sobbed a little more. "I….I don't know what to do." He cried.

"Your parents never talked to you about this crap?"

"No…."

"They never told you….where babies come from?"

"They said babies are made in labs. I tried to make one but it didn't turn out so well. I'm better with making my metal babies."

The sentence sounded a bit creepy to the overlord.

"Babies aren't made in labs you complete and total moron! They're made by…."

He stopped himself. It wasn't something he was good at talking about. Actually it was something he never talked about."

"Yeah?" Jack was fascinated by his idols knowledge and was listening intensely.

"Ah….well….you know what? Go bother Wuya with this nonsense. She's a woman she'll know more about it."

"BUT WHAT DO I DO ABOUT MY…."  
"Just go…touch it until you feel better."

"Touch it?"

"Yes! Don't ask why just go do it."

Jack looked down awkwardly, and then poked it again.  
"Not here, worm. Go to your room and do it."

"Like, I just poke it?"

"Ugh I really don't want to go through this this is something you should be talking to your father about."  
"I don't have a dad…"

"Oh…" Chase bit his lip. He was not good at social situations. And this one couldn't be any more awkward. "Just…..go back to your room and do things with it. Whatever feels…..good. Then when you're done you'll feel better…"  
"How do I know when I'm done?"  
"Oh for…"  
"Chase you should show me!"

"Show you?!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not showing you ANYTHING!"

"But Chase I kind of have to pee too and I don't know if I can if it's sticking straight up!"

"Then do what I've already told you!"  
"But how do I know when I'm done?!"

"You'll….just know."  
"But what if I don't do it right!"  
"There isn't very many wrong ways to…do it…."

"But it's me! Jack Spicer! I'll probably find a way to do it wrong!"

He couldn't disagree with that. The self-proclaimed 'evil boy genius' wasn't much of a genius.

"I can't believe you can't figure this out on your own." The dark haired man sighed. "Look. Just take your hand, wrap it around….and move it up and down. Got it?"

Jack reached down and put his small pale hand around the erection through his pants.  
"Like…this?"  
"Spicer you worm!" The man closed his eyes and turned his head fast.

"Don't do it in my bed go do it in your own room!"

The youth stood up from the bed rather awkwardly. "Ah….okay! I'll….try it. Thanks Chase!"

When the door closed Chase breathed, throwing a pillow over his head and screaming for a bit until all his awkward feelings dissipated and he was able to semi relax again.

"That was too weird." He whispered to himself. "And I'm a 1500 year old half dragon half man. I know weird."

He took the time to be slightly impressed with himself. The prince of darkness felt that he had actually done a good job explaining things.

"Why I would make an excellent father….if I didn't hate children so much…."

He relaxed at the thought of how much he hated children and in fact, most humans, and wrapped his blankets around him again to drift back off to sleep.

Like, 10 minutes….no….probably more like 3 minutes later….

The wooden door of Chase Young's room burst open.  
"CHASE IT WORKED!"

The overlord threw his pillow over his head again.  
"Wonderful, Spicer." His voice was muffled by the down in his pillow. "Now leave me ALONE!"

"Ah…but you didn't tell me what happens at the end!"

The man reluctantly slid the pillow off his face. "I didn't think it was that important."  
"Well…I guess not…..but…do you have extra bed sheets?"

"Uhh…" The man stood up. Awkwardness rushing back. He whistled for one of his jungle cats. It pounced into the room quickly.

"Jack Spicer seems to have…spilled a drink on his bed sheets. Fetch him some new ones."

The cat took the orders and left the room. Jack smiled and ran, hugging the evil man tightly. Chase looked down in shock.

"Oh Chase thank you so much! I never had a dad but you're way better than a dad! You're awesome!"

His dragon eye twitched slightly.

"Spicer….did you wash your hands after?"

"Ahh….no?"

"Then get….your hands….off me!"

The youth retracted his hands, a blush running across his face.  
"Ah sorry!" He wiped his hands on his pants.

"Spicer. This night has been the most awkward thing I have ever experienced and so far have gotten next to no sleep all at the hands of you. So if you enjoy having life and don't wish for me to rip it out of you, I suggest you go back to your bed, change your sheets, and NEVER mention this again until the day you stop breathing. Understand?"

His pale face became paler, and Jack nodded, quickly skirting out of the room. The dark lord turned around, flopping heavily on to his bed and grabbing a pillow. He looked down, feeling an uncomfortable feeling in his pants. When he looked down he saw the same problem that he had just helped Spicer with.

"Shit….." He said under his breath.


	3. Jack's Haunted Mansion

Chase Young likes Omi's spunk

That is all I am going to say about that

Also Wuya is the whore of evil. She is seriously. She is with like every main bad guy at one point or another. And she goes to whoever is winning. She's like me attempting to watch sports.

…

You would probably only get that if you knew me.

We should get together sometime.

Like….a Xialoin Showdown party.

Convention.

Or something.

We can go to Fan Expo together.

Start our own booth.

Where we just chill and talk about awesomeness in Xiaolin Showdown.

But there's a rule.

YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK OF CHRONICLES!

That doesn't exist in my realm.

You may talk about Dojo

And Master Fung.

And even Cyclops.

But not Chronicles. Eff dat

K I'm done.

* * *

Synopsis and junk:

Jack wins a mansion with only one rule: To spend the night in it. But when him and Chase spent the night, they find out that there was more to it than just spending the night.

There's a bit of violence…no sexual themes. A couple "damns" but no harsh swears.

* * *

When Chase Young walked into his kitchen one thing bothered him. The pile of dishes still sitting in the sink, untouched and unclean. He snarled.

"That idiot was supposed to finish these dishes hours ago!"

That 'idiot' was Jack Spicer, self-proclaimed evil boy genius. Although he wasn't much of a genius locking himself outside of his own house. Even with his incredible talent with mechanical things, the boy still found himself at Chase's doorstep, begging for shelter.

That was two weeks ago.

Since then the dark lord has put up with the redhead as long as he finished all his tasks on time. But the dishes weren't done. And that irritated Chase.

He stormed out of his kitchen, taking a stroll through the massive palace to find the person responsible for making him upset. He eventually found Jack Spicer carrying a big bag out the front door. Chase instantly appeared in the youth's path, blocking him. Jack jumped.

"Ah! Chase. Don't….don't do that!"

"Where do you think you're going, Spicer?" The man was hoping the response was 'home'.

"I'm going to my new mansion! Didn't you get my note?"

"Note?" He raised an eyebrow. "What note?"

"I left it in your bedroom door."

The prince of darkness frowned and reached into his pocket. "What you mean this thing?" He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and held it up.

"I couldn't figure out why the hell this was in my doorway."

Jack grabbed the piece of paper and scanned it.

"Oh crap that's my grocery list…"

Chase put two fingers up to the bridge of his nose. "I swear, you insect, you never do anything right."

"Well anyway it said I'm leaving for the night. I won a mansion!"

The dragon lord looked up. "You _won _a mansion?"

"Yeah I got a call from some guy on my cell phone saying I won a mansion. All I have to do is stay in it for a night!"

Chase laughed and turned around. "Well have fun, Spicer. Chances are you'll have your organs harvested out by some maniac."

"My….organs?"

"It's obviously some sort of trap, and that fact that you're too stupid to realize that proves how much of a failure at evil you are."

"You….you're just jealous that I won a mansion and you didn't!"

"Why would I need a mansion worm, I live in one!"

"Why don't you come with me and you can see that it's better than you're house!"

"I am not going with you."

"Why?"

Chase turned back to face his houses caretaker. "Because I'm not stupid.""You're scared, though."

The dark lord laughed. "Scared? I am far from scared."

"Then why don't you come with me and prove it"

"I have nothing to prove." He turned back around and began walking to his palace.

"Fine, be chicken." Jack stuck out his tongue. "It's good you have your long girly hair because you run away like a scared little girl!"

Chase stopped. His hair had been insulted. He didn't take that lightly.

The dark prince grabbed the boy genius quickly, tossing him off the massive cliff that his house was perched on. Jack screamed as he activated his heli pack.

Chase jumped off the mountain, staying suspended in one spot in the air.

"So, where is this mansion you've supposedly won?"

A few hours of flying later and it was late at night. A dry storm hung over the empty hilly grasslands. The two landed at the steps of a gigantic gothic style mansion. The architecture was old, dark, and complicated.

"See? Look at this place it's amazing!"

"It's not so impressive…" The martial arts expert scoffed.

The albino reached a pale hand up and grabbed the massive door knocker that was held in an iron lion's mouth. He slammed on the door three times and stepped back.

The two stood there for a few moments, curious as to who would answer the door. The mansions windows were all dark, but it was hard to tell if it was from curtains or from lights being shut off.

The massive wooden door creaked open slowly, and the glow from a candle was the first sight. Illuminated in the glow was a tall thin figure with grey hair and thin round glasses. It wore a long black tailcoat, a tie, and long black creased pants.

"Good evening. May I help you?" The old man's voice was surprisingly deep and a bit raspy.

"Hi! I'm Jack Spicer….you know…the winner?"

"Oh." The tall man smiled a half smile. "Such a pleasure to meet the manors new owner. Please, master Spicer, come in."

"Ah, hey is it cool if my friend stays too?"

The gentleman looked over at Chase. Chase glared. The man glared back.

"Of course he can. The more the merrier. Please, come in both of you."

The giant doors closed with a slam, and Jack jumped. The room turned almost pitch black for a millisecond before the dapper old man clapped his hands. The whoosh sound of fires being lit was heard throughout the large foyer. Old style lanterns lit themselves on command.

The man cleared his throat. "My name is Gregory and I am the last remaining butler and staff of this great mansion."

Chase didn't like the looks of the man. Something was off. He could sense it.

"Well I'm Jack Spicer, and this is my...uh...this is Chase Young."

"Pleasure to meet the both of you. If there is anything you require during the night, do not hesitate to call me from the phone in your room. Just dial 1."

The trio walked up a long staircase. When they reached the top, only one of them were out of breath. And it happened to be the youngest of the three.

"If you'll please follow me I will direct you to your respective bedrooms…"

The goth boy leaned against the staircase, panting."Yeah….yeah….one second!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "How pathetic can you be, Spicer…"

When the boy caught his breath, they continued down a long and seemingly endless corridor. There were portraits lining the walls of people that neither Chase nor Jack knew. For every two paintings there was a lantern to light the hall.

"Each portrait is of previous owners of the mansion dating back to its erection in the 17th century."

Jack snickered at the word 'erection'. The dragon lord beside him took a quick swift smack to his arm. The youth pouted.

"Soon your picture will be adorned in this hall as well, Mr. Spicer. I must say it will make an excellent addition to the collection with your unique features."

Jack beamed. He loved compliments about his looks.

There were two doors both on the same side of the hall, but metres apart from each other. They were of average size and made with large planks of wood held together by a solid metal bar.

"Your rooms are here, you may choose which one you want. They are both identical."

Jack raced to the first door. "Oh! I want this one! I like this door better!"

The doors were the same. The prince of darkness didn't care either way. It was one night of proving something that he couldn't even remember.

"Alright then I hope you two…enjoy…your evening."

Chase picked up on the pause. It was slight but he picked up on it.

"_What did he mean by enjoy…." _He wondered.

The man walked into his designated room. It was ancient looking, covered in cobwebs and dust. There wasn't much. A queen sized mattress covered with a burgundy canopy. There was an antique oak desk in the corner with a red velvet chair pulled up beside it. Two end tables had candlesticks on them, lit. A massive bookshelf stood near the opposite corner, filled with books and other knick knacks.

The room was comfortable. Chase liked it. He wasn't a stranger to the type of décor and lack of electricity. He was 1500 years old after all. Give or take a few decades.

The mattress was comfortable, though, as he discovered by lying down horizontally across it. That's when he noticed another portrait behind his bed, half covered by the canopy. The dark prince frowned.

"These paintings are unsettling…" He murmured to himself. "Maybe I should just take it down and burn it."

But he decided against the action. Instead he just stared up into nothing, going into a bit of a meditative trance.

A thud disturbed the overlord. He sat up in his bed, staring straight in the direction of the noise. It was over in the corner near the bookcase. The first thought that came to his mind was a mouse. The mansion was so old it had to be infested with some kind of creature.

There were a few more thuds and Chase started to ignore it, lying back down on the bed.

A dragging sound caught his attention again, but instead of sitting up he just looked over. The bookshelf had shifted slightly. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"What the…"

Another thud and more dragging sounds as Chase watched the bookshelf move ever so slightly. It was opening in the opposite side of Chase's point of view so he wasn't able to see who was on the other side. That is, until he saw a tuft of red hair poke out.

"Oh hell…."

"Ugh….Ch…Chase! Look! I found a secret passage!" The albino grunted as he squeezed his tiny frame through the opening. The dark haired man sat up again, sighing.

"Get out of my room, insect."

"How cool is this place? There are secret passages everywhere! I could sneak in on you while you sleep!" Jack giggled as he sat down in the red velvet chair.

"Spicer, you couldn't _sneak_ in here even if you tried. Now get out."

"This place sucks…" The boy whined, leaning his head back dramatically. "There's no electricity. I can't even charge my cell phone!"

Chase leaned back on the soft white pillows on his bed. "I actually like this place. If you don't want it I'll gladly take it."

"No way. Once this place is mine I am hooking up a massive generator in the basement and wiring this place up!"

"Is there even a basement in this place?"

Jack lifted his head back up. "I don't know. That fancy guy didn't even show us around."

The prince of darkness threw his arms back behind his head. "There's something off about that man…"

"Off? Like….weird immortal dragon disguised as a human kind of off?"

Chase shot the redhead a look. "I'm not disguised as a human, you insect I AM one. The dragon part is a by-product of my immortality."

"You're still more _off_ than any person I know…..except maybe Hannibal.""Hannibal's not a person. He's a fruit."

"Exactly. But that butler guy's a human."

"Hmmm….I'm not so sure about that…"

Jack stood up, walking over to the large red curtains drawn over the window. "What, you think he's not human? He looks pretty human."

Chase went silent. He couldn't explain it. Especially to the village idiot, Jack Spicer. It was just a feeling. A feeling from 1500 years of experience on the side of evil.

The goth boy pulled the curtains back just as a flash of lighting struck. The youth screamed and jumped backwards, tumbling over the pulled out chair and landing backwards on the foot of the bed, grabbing onto the hanging canopy and pulling down the entire setup.

The dark haired man pulled the collapsed canopy off of him and Jack, growling. The boy blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"Aw…man…that was intense lighting…"

He looked over and saw the dragon lord snarling. He stood up quickly.

"Ah…s..sorry Chase….I…I'll…" He stammered, grabbing the rest of the broken material and wood. "I'll just…ah…..leave you….alone…"

The youth scrambled out of the room, through the secret passageway. Chase followed behind, slamming the bookshelf shut and leaning the red chair up against it.

"Stupid miserable worm." He mumbled to himself as he went back to his half destroyed queen bed. The man grabbed the two corners of his blankets and gave them two big shakes, removing any debris of wood left on it. Then he flattened the sheets and jumped on top of them, getting himself comfortable.

Chase usually didn't sleep in his armour. But he also didn't usually sleep in strange places. So he felt more comfortable being fully protected in case anything may have thought about attacking him in the middle of the night.

Or if for some creepy reason a certain little red headed insect decided to sneak in and touch him, the spikes would activate.

The night progress and Chase Young fell asleep. The candles on his nightstand remained lit throughout his slumber. So when something disturbed him he was able to look beside him and judge roughly how long it had been. The candle was only half down. So it wasn't long.

The prince of darkness rubbed his messy black hair. His sleep wasn't very comfortable and he was trying hard to figure out what had woken him up. That's when he realized the temperature change. His room was freezing. Not just an average chill, but almost like a fridge. He breathed and he could see his breath in front of him.

Chase rubbed his gloves together and heated them up with his own breath.

"What…the hell…" He growled. He doubted the mansion had any sort of electrical heating considering it didn't even have lights. The room didn't have any sort of fireplace.

The dark lord wrapped his bed sheet around him and walked over to the window, peering out of the gap that Jack Spicer has opened. He couldn't see a thing except for pitch black, almost like the window was painted. But he could still see the faint glare of the candle behind him.

It was still odd. He couldn't see the moon, or stars, or anything for that matter. The tall man looked around the window for some sort of latch to open it, but there was nothing.

"Damn…..I better call that stupid butler. It's too cold to sleep."

He walked over to the desk and pulled the drawer out. There was an old fashioned rotary phone with a thick wire attached to the back, going into the drawer. He assumed it was somehow hooked up to the servant's room.

He took the phone out and set in on the nightstand beside the wet, wax coated candle. Chase picked up the receiver and held it up to his ear, reaching to dial. But he stopped when he looked at the holes in the dial.

"Dial 1 for service…" He repeated to himself as he looked at the phone. The numbers started at 2. He counted the holes. There were nine.

"2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0….Where the heck is the one…."

With his teeth slightly shivering, the man furiously rang up every number on the phone. But the phone line didn't make a noise. He slammed the set down, almost shattering the end table.

"Damn….it's cold." He took his gloves off and held his bare hand over the dying candle.

Once his hands were slightly warmer than absolute freezing he put his gloves back on, threw the blanket back over him and crossed his arms. He knew he couldn't stay in his room. So he got up to leave. He didn't quite know where he was going to go. He was either going to try and find some sort of fireplace or find Gregory, the butler, and tell him to heat the damn place up.

His last resort was leaving and going home.

He walked towards the door and reached towards the handle. But just as he gripped the cold metal he jumped at the sound of a shrill woman screaming.

"Jack…"

He had heard the boy scream before. Plenty of times. He's heard Jack scream from the water in the shower being too hot. He's heard Jack scream from a moth flying passed him. He's heard jack scream because one of his robots went rogue and flew at him.

But this scream was different. There was a bone chilling sense of emergency in it. The hairs on the back of Chase's neck stood up. The youth was in trouble.

The dragon lord ran to the bookcase automatically. He thought it might be the quickest way to get to Jack's room. But the thing only opened one way.

With a burst of energy Chase kicked upwards at the bookshelf with such force that it shot the wooden structure across the adjoining room. Then he ran in, scanning around for any sign of bright red hair. The room was empty. The bed was a complete mess as if there was some sort of struggle. The broken canopy pieces from Chase's bed were over in the corner.

"Spicer….Spicer where are you, worm?" He yelled. When the dark lord looked over he noticed the bedroom door was opened. Chase ran out of it, looking quickly in both directions. He saw Jack unconscious. To a normal person it would have looked like the boy was floating in mid-air. But Chase's dragon eyes saw on a different energy frequency than humans. He saw a figure, whiter than the body it was carrying. It was draped in a long transparent dress and had hair hanging almost to the ground.

"Hey!" The man growled. The ghostly figure stopped and turned around swiftly. It's face covered by its hair. It made a low hissing type noise. Chase looked around quickly until he saw a candle on the wall. He grabbed it and threw it at the spirit. The thing let out a blood curdling shriek as the candle whizzed through it. Even though the candle went right through the ghost, it still vanished into thin air.

Jack dropped to the ground like a rock. The dark prince winced as the boy landed hard. Then he cautiously walked over, making sure the other unknown figure was gone.

The albino youth was breathing. Chase made sure.

"Spicer….hey. Wake up you insufferable insect."

But his caring insults weren't working. He picked the boys head up in his arms and supported it in his lap. The evil warrior made sure to inspect Jack's head to make sure there was no bleeding. But everything came up dry.

After a few moments of poking and swearing from the prince of darkness, Jack's red eyes flicked open.

"Uhhhhwh….what…..wh…where am i!" The boy panicked. Chase grabbed him, holding his shoulders down gently.

"Relax, worm. You're fine. You're in the hallway of this stupid mansion."

"Oh…..oh yeah! Something….something attacked me! It was like a scary floating bat. It hit me in my stomach then on the head." The evil boy genius grabbed around his ribs. "It hurt like hell too."

"Stand up, Spicer. We're going home." Chase got up expertly from his crossed legged position and began walking towards the end of the hall. Jack clambered up not so gracefully.

"Wai….wait! No we can't leave!"

"I'm leaving insect and you better come with me!"

"But if we leave we don't get the free mansion!"

Chase turned around quickly on his heels. "Free mansion? Spicer are you insane or just an idiot?! You live in a mansion already! Now let's go it's below freezing in here!"

There was a pause as the man waited for a reply.

"…..freezing? It's not even cold in here."

Chase's legs were shaking slightly and his teeth were chattering from the chill.

"Are you telling me you honestly don't mind that it's this cold?" The dark lord blew in front of him, watching the air turn to small crystals.

Jack looked down at his evil boy genius approved flannel pyjamas covered in the same black and white symbol that adorned almost everything he owned.

"I'm warm. And usually I'm the one that's cold."

It was true. Chase swore his palace had gone up a few degrees since the little albino had moved in. With little to no body fat on the youth he had a hard time keeping warm. So he filled his rooms with heat lamps and constantly had the thermostat in his room cranked.

"Maybe you've already developed hypothermia, Spicer. Soon you're extremities are going to start falling off."

Jack walked over to Chase and touched his hand.

"Holy frig Chase you're freezing!"

"I told you it's cold in here! Now let's get going!" He turned around and made his way to the end of the hall. Jack kept a hold of the dragon lord's freezing hand, trying desperately to warm him up.

"Chase this isn't good. You're freezing. It's not cold in here. You should probably see a doctor."

"I am fine, insect. I just need to get out of this place."

"Am I warming you up?" Jack put the gloved hand up to his mouth and gently blew on it. Chase snatched it back.

"You feel just as cold as me, you idiot."

Jack didn't want to leave. He wanted the mansion. He had already planned how he was going to wire electricity throughout the place, and convert certain rooms to his workshop and a storage room for spare robots.

But his ribs hurt, he was scared, and if Chase was leaving then there was no way Jack was going to stay by himself. His knapsack was still in his room full of his stuff but the goth was afraid to open his mouth again to argue the strong man beside him. He would just come back the next day by himself to grab the stuff he left.

When the two males reached the foyer Chase relaxed with relief. He was hoping he could feel the late summer, post thunderstorm humidity and warmth.

"Wonderful. Now let's get out of this bloody place!" Chase stormed towards the door.

"Yeah. We should get you home and into a hot bath…"

Jack's sentence trailed off as the martial artist in front of him grabbed the two giant wooden doors by the hands and pulled them open. The duo was shocked to find a brick wall blocking the entrance.

"Hey…..what happened to the entrance?" Jack ran up beside Chase.

"Shit…..we're trapped."

"Trapped? We….we can't be!" The boy started to panic. "Chase just use your crazy martial arts skills! Hell I've seen you destroy a massive boulder hurdling towards you! You can break a tiny wall!"

But the prince of darkness had his hand against the wall, shivering.

"It's not just brick and mortar. There's something else keeping it sealed…" Chase said, almost like in a trance. But then he snapped out of it, turning to the redhead.

"Besides, I'm weak. It's too cold."

"Cold is your weakness?! If I knew that I could have become the next prince of darkness years ago!"

Chase growled and began walking back towards the stairs. Chase didn't mind the cold. He had lived in the cold before. The high mountains around China weren't exactly the warmest places. He was used to snow and ice. This cold though obviously wasn't just a usual cold. It was deep in his skin and muscles. It made the dark lord feel lethargic.

Jack ran after his evil partner. "What are we going to do?! Chase we're trapped! We…we need to go find Gregory!"

That was the dark haired man's plan. He was going to find the mansions old caretaker and strangle him until he told them a way out.

But he wanted to go back to Jack's room first.

"Spicer, what sort of items did you bring with you?"

"Ummmm…just the usual things in my backpack. My hairbrush, blow-dryer, my makeup kit…."

"Anything useful?"

"Well I have a flashlight."

"Flashlight. Fine. What else?"

"I have my cell phone, but the battery only has like, 20 percent left."

They arrived back at the boy genius's room. The door was still wide open and the bed was still a mess. Jack ran in over to his desk and grabbed his knapsack and the flashlight sitting of the desk. The boy had used it already to search around the room for any kind of outlet.

Chase opened the long curtains to Jack's window and looked out. It was black, just like his. He knocked on the glass with his knuckles. It felt just like a normal window.

The youth looked over. "Hey….hey can you open the window?"

"I already searched mine. There's no latch or hinges."

"Well can you break that? I mean it's glass. Even I've broken a window before…."

He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He had already established that something didn't want them to leave. But he was sick of looking so weak in front of the weakest person he knew.

Chase held his hands up and focused his energy into his legs. Then he slowly lifted up his right one. Jack loved watching his idol at work. He tried to copy the man but he stopped when he found out he wasn't balanced enough to stand on one leg.

With all his energy, the martial arts expert kicked the window straight on. But he might as well have been kicking the base of a mountain. He withdrew his leg, wincing slightly.

"Hey….it didn't break! It didn't even move!" Jack walked over and touched the window. It still felt like glass.

Chase had already turned around, searching through the nightstand beside Jack's bed. He found an empty lined notebook with a fountain pen and a set of matches. He tool out a match and struck it along the side of the table, holding it up to the still intact candle. Then he removed his gloves and held his hand above the candle like before, desperate for any kind of heat.

The dragon lord heard grunting coming from over by the window. Jack was standing there, having pulled the giant red chair from by the desk over near the glass.

"Spicer you insufferable worm what are you doing!" Chase snapped. Jack looked over.

"I'm going to break the window using the chair! I saw it in a movie one time."

"You can't even lift the chair."

"Come help me lift it then!"

Chase continued to try and warm up his hands, ignoring the antics of the boy behind him. He was thinking of a plan. There were a few options the two could attempt. They could stay in one place, lock the door, and wait until morning. But the prince of darkness knew that idea had flaws all through it. Obviously there was some other….source…of evil in the building and it seemed to be going after Jack. Wandering around the mansion seemed like the most productive thing to do. There could be useful things around the place, including Gregory. Although Chase had a feeling that he was easily a part of this whole situation.

"Ngh….uh….uhharrrgh!" The dragon lord looked over. Jack had successfully gotten the chair off the ground a couple centimetres. It was now tumbled over beside the window.

"How is your plan working, Spicer?"

The albino sat on the ground and pouted.

"That window is stupid."

"Yes.." Chase put his gloves back on. "…the window is the one that's stupid."

The man stood up, heading out the door. Jack stood up and grabbed his backpack, quickly behind his evil idol.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find a way out of this place."

Jack pulled his phone out, turning the screen on. His battery had already sunk another 1 percent.

"So that thing that attacked me….it must have been a ghost!. This mansion must be haunted!" He tapped a bit on his phone. "Maybe I could use my EMF detector!"

There was a bit of silence as they walked.

"Chase do you know what an EMF detector is?""No."

"Do you want me to tell you?""No."

"But it's important."

"What's important is leaving this damn place."

"This could help protect us against ghosts!"

The prince of darkness knew the boy wasn't going to stop pestering him. So he indulged.

"Fine, Spicer. What is an EMF detector?"

"YAY I'm so glad you asked!" The redhead beamed. "EMF stands for electromagnetic field. It detects when something is giving off a strong electromagnetic field. Things like old light bulbs or old fashioned fuse boxes will give off a high EMF reading. Normal things like you and me won't give any kind of reading on an EMF metre. I have one on my phone. It was a free app. I sometimes use it to see if there is an electromagnetic field coming off of my robots because that could be a sign of a malfunction."

"Spicer can you get to the part where I actually care?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway some people believe that when a ghost manifests itself it creates an energy field around it in order to be able to retain its form in the mortal realm. So a lot of people will use EMF metres to detect the presence of ghosts. If you're in an area with no know source of electricity then the only conclusion would be a ghost!"

"…still not finding the part where I care, worm."

"My phone could detect ghosts in the mansion!"

He turned the app on. A radar type screen popped up, a typical black and glowing green symbols and circles on it. A small number appeared in the corner of the screen. It would flash back and forth from the numbers 6,7,8, and 9.

"See?" He held it up to his partner. "When there is a strong EMF reading an arrow will appear in the direction of the high readings. The number in the corner is how strong the EMF is. Anything below 10 is practically nothing."

"That is utterly fascinating, Jack."

The boy stuck his tongue out at the sarcasm and switched hands from his phone and the flashlight he was holding. He used it to scan around the seemingly never ending hallway.

"Man there's a lot of portraits along here. A lot of people must have owned this place….hey look! That must be where mine is going to go!"

Chase looked over at the giant blank frame hanging at the end of the long line of portraits.

"That picture slot doesn't belong to you…" He walked over and looked at the brass plaque beneath it.

"Look. It already has a date and a name."

Jack shone the flashlight down and read the plaque.

"Elizabeth Hillman. 1895-1927"

He pointed the flashlight back up. The frame was completely blank. There was just a black square in the middle of beautiful gold looking trim.

"I could have sworn there was a picture here before…" Chase mumbled to himself, trying hard to think back. But a beeping disturbed the both of them.

"Wha….oh my phone!" Jack grabbed it, surprised it was making noise. In the large mansion he had no chance of ever getting a signal.

But it wasn't a message. It was the EMF metre.

"Chase look! The metre is going off!"

The dark haired man looked over. The numbers were in the 500's and climbing fast. The arrow spun around and around in circles as if confused. As they stared, slightly mesmerized, the arrow suddenly stopped, pointing directly behind the males. They both lifted their heads up at the same time and looked behind them. Jack let out a scream as he felt something cold wrap around him. But he couldn't see a thing.

"What….hey….HEY CHASE! Something….something has me!" The youth screamed as he was picked up off the ground. He dropped his phone and his flashlight, kicking and screaming.

Chase could see it. He could see the tall white glowing male figure. He had holes where his eyes were supposed to be and a half deformed face. His mouth hung open, with a low growling coming out of it.

The dark lord took a violent swing to the things head. But his fist went right through air. The spirit didn't even flinch.

"CHASE HELP ME!" Jack struggled to break free from his invisible enemy. Chase reached out a hand as he planted his feet on the ground.

"Grab my hand, Spicer."

The boy did as he was told and Chase pulled as hard as he could. The goth screamed at the pain of his arm almost being dislocated. The ghost was strong. Stronger than Chase. The man was thrown backwards when Jack's pale hand slipped out of his. He was able to remain standing, but stumbled backwards, almost tripping over the discarded flashlight on the floor. It rolled momentarily until it landed against the hallway wall, pointing towards the spirit. The transparent thing let out a wicked screech as the light beam touched its foot.

"The light…" Chase thought as he reached for the flashlight. The evil spirit let out another scream as it dropped its first prey and floated quickly towards its second enemy. But before it could get too close Chase snatched up the flashlight on the floor and aimed it at the ghost. Holes appeared in the things body as the light cut through it like a knife. It let out horrible noises of pain until finally the entire thing was gone.

Both males stood up and reunited.

"Woah Chase that was so cool! You killed a ghost! How did you do that!"

"They don't like light." Chase explained as he held the flashlight, continuing his walk. "This flashlight is our weapon."

"How'd you know the ghost was coming after you?"

"I saw it."

"You could see the ghost?"

"Of course. My dragon eyes allow me to see different energy levels. Sort of like your machine."

"You're so cool, Chase."

"Yes, I know."

The two continued down the stairs into the foyer. They were confronted by another ghost, hanging from the ceiling. The EMF metre went off as soon as Jack took his last step off the staircase. Chase shut the flashlight off and scanned the room. The ghost was hanging in an old style candle chandelier hanging from the giant domed ceiling.

The overlord pointed the flashlight upwards and clicked it on. The evil spirit went ballistic and thrashed around, swinging the chandelier back and forth until the wire holding it up snapped, bringing the entire artefact down to the ground. Jack stood behind Chase as he held his arm up, using his armour to shield them from the shattered glass. His other hand kept the light pointed at the general direction of the spirit up until there was no more shrieking. Then with caution, Chase lowered his arm and the light. But the ghost was gone.

"It's kind of cool that they are so easily destroyed…" Jack said as the duo walked through a double door into a large kitchen. There were wooden countertops that lined an entire two walls. There was a completely empty wood stove and a closed freezer box. Chase doubted it has any ice or food in it. He shivered at the thought of ice. It's what his whole body felt like at the moment.

The evil boy genius walked around the room, shining the flashlight in every corner, making 'pew pew' noises with his mouth.

"Take that, ghosts! I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius! I have the ultimate weapon!"

Chase groaned and turned around, ignoring the fact that he was with a moron. He wasn't quite sure where they were going. The kitchen was directly underneath the hallway that led toward their bedrooms. As he scanned the room for anything useful, the only thing he was able to find was another door. This one was a solid mass, made out of either some sort of stone or clay.

"Spicer you moron quit messing around."

Jack shone the light in the direction of his partner.

"Oh, sorry Chase! I was just making sure…you know….there were no ghosts…." He double checked his cell phone. "Nope. Nothing around here. Jeez I wonder where they all went."

"Probably to tell their leader that their prey is escaping. When they come back they will come with a plan. And in greater numbers."

"Whatever, we have a flashlight!"

The door was heavy. It took a considerable amount of strength from Chase and small, unhelpful pushes from Jack to budge it open enough for the two to slip around.

The dark lord warned the youth behind him when he went first.

"Watch it, Spicer. These are stairs."

Jack directed the flashlight down so both of them could see their steps. The stairs were old, rotted wood that looked like it was ready to fall apart. Chase took caution to walk as lightly as he could, an art he mastered over 1500 years of martial arts training. He could sneak up on an enemy in a forest with twigs and dried leaves littered on the ground and still go in for a silent kill.

But the goth behind him, now that was a different story. He heavily thudded his way down the stairs, steps creaking and threatening to break at every moment.

But they made it down without much of a problem aside from a small splinter incident that Jack cried about for a solid 5 minutes while Chase pulled it out.

The stairs led into a dingy and damp looking basement with an extremely tiny and short corridor big enough to fit two doors on either side of the staircases end. Both doors had gold keyholes on them.

"Chase I think the splinter wound is infected. I don't think I'll make it…." Jack dramatically laid back on the staircase.

"It's not infected, worm." The tall man grabbed the handle to the first door, turning it. It only turned to a certain point then stopped. It was locked."It hurts…" The redhead babied his injury. "Like, a lot."

"Would you quit your incessant moaning, Spicer." Chase growled as he attempted the other door. It was locked too.

"Damn it." He slammed his first against the door. "They're both locked."

"Oh. Oh my turn to do something cool!" Jack leaped up from his dramatization and ran over to the door on their left.

"Please don't tell me you ACTAULLY have a use, Spicer."

The albino pulled a pen out of his backpack, disassembled it, took out a small spring from the inside and straightened it. Then he shoved the small metal wire into the large keyhole of the door, putting his ear up against it. When he heard three clicks he removed the spring, stood up, and opened the door with a noticeable sense of pride. Chase wasn't too impressed.

"Not so difficult. But at least you managed to do something."

It wasn't too much of a compliment. But the boy decided to take it. It was one of the nicer things his idol had ever said to him.

The room they entered was small. There were no windows or any indication that there was a way to the outside world. Chase had hoped he would find some sort of storm cellar or basement window. But the walls were solid stone. Jack came in behind and shone the flashlight everywhere.

One thing caught the man's eye when the youth flashed his light. A furnace. He quickly walked over and inspected it. There was a pile of coal beside the furnace. Chase felt for the matches he had slipped in his pocket from Jack's room. They were there. He smiled. He was going to start a fire. His fingertips were frozen to the point of numbness. But he could almost feel the heat from the fire he was about to make.

Jack walked around, shining his light in random places.

"Chase what are we doing in here. There's like, nothing."

"Shut it, Spicer. There's coal here."

"So what?"

"So I'm starting a fire."

"You're still cold?!" The boy propped himself up against some barrels in the corner. "Honestly you must be sick or something."

The prince of darkness was ignoring the noise behind him as he crumpled up paper out of discarded books near the coal. Then he ripped some pieces of rotting wood off the end of a table placed against one wall and stacked it into a nice neat little pile in the furnace. Taking a shovel, Chase put some coal on top of his creation. His gloves went black almost immediately.

Jack jumped when he heard beeping. His phone hadn't gone off in a while.

"Chase….There's a ghost close by."

"Just take care of it with the flashlight, insect." The man was too preoccupied with his fire creation to care.

Jack held the flashlight up, ready to blast any ghost that came near. The door was open, so he expected the spirit to come through it.

His phone beeped faster. The goth looked at it a second time. The radar was going crazy. The arrow had disappeared. The EMF number was in the thousands.

"Uh….Ch…Chase…?"

"Spicer just stand in the corner and shine the flashlight until you see the ghost!" Chase demanded as he grabbed a match, trying hard to light it. But the one he grabbed was a dud.

Jack shook a bit as he shined the light everywhere.

"It can't hurt me in the light…" He said to himself. "It can't hurt me in the light…."

The youth felt something sweep his shoulder. He screamed, dropping the flashlight to the ground. The thing flickered twice and shut off, throwing the room into pitch darkness.

"Jack, what the hell…" Chase's dragon eyes took a millisecond to adjust to the dark. But his pupils were able to absorb a slight light coming from the opposite corner of the room.

There was a spirit holding Jack's windpipe, cutting off the evil genius's air. The boy gasped, clawing at the invisible hands around his neck.

Chase ran for the flashlight in the center of the room. As soon as his fingers made contact with the cylindrical object two more spirits flew from the walls, grabbing him and tossing him backwards. The martial arts expert landed on his feet, flashlight still in hand. The ghosts all screeched at the same time in anger.

Quickly the man banged the flashlight in his hand. It flicked on for a brief second, burning through the bigger of the two ghosts that attacked him. But it wasn't enough. The thing flicked back off, and the ghosts turned quickly, attacking. Chase jumped sideways to avoid the attack, but the spirits swooped closer, eventually grabbing him and holding him up by his neck just like Jack.

Chase dropped the flashlight. But not by accident. It was on purpose. To distract the ghosts momentarily.

The man had found a similar barrel to the one his partner had been standing against when he was creating his fire. With just paper, coal, and wood it would have taken long to catch. But the barrels were full of gunpowder. He had ever so lightly sprinkled some on top of his fire tower. So while the ghosts watched the flashlight as it hit the ground, Chase struggled, finally lighting a match that was in his hand against his armour. Then he flung it into the furnace.

It took all of half a second to catch, but half a second is a long time when you're deprived of air.

The gunpowder lit and exploded, sending a bright flash of fire and light outwards into the small room. Chunks of flaming paper and wood came flying out, landing on the ground and through the transparent ghosts. The things screamed as the fire light burned through their existence, slowly ripping them apart. Jack and Chase were both dropped to the stone ground. Chase coughed, relieved at the feeling of air rushing into his lungs. He gasped a few more times, making sure he was getting an adequate amount of oxygen to replenish himself. An ember from the explosion stayed on his pants, burning a hole near his knee. He brushed it off and stood up.

Jack panicked as he tried desperately to get air in. But his windpipe was hurt and crushed. Air wasn't going in at a fast enough speed for him.

"Ah….I….need…..air…." He gasped.

Chase felt the fire on his back. It felt good. His ice cold skin burned, like it was being melted. But in his enjoyment the overlord heard Jack struggling in the corner.

"Spicer…" He knelt down by the boy. "Just breathe."

"I….ca….can't…." He grabbed at his throat. Chase could see the bruising the ghost caused. He sat crossed legged, grabbing Jack's flailing hands holding onto them.

"Spicer just calm down and follow my instructions." He closed his eyes. Tears ran down Jack's pale face as his body struggled.

"Close your mouth."

Jack took another couple gasps of air and then sealed his mouth shut.

"Now breathe in through your nose."

The boy did as he was told. He breathed in, but it still didn't feel like enough.

"Now out through your mouth."

He opened his mouth exhaling quickly and gasping again for air. Chase remained crossed legged, eyes closed.

"Do it again. This time slower."

Jack repeated the process, slower and shaky. But the next few times he repeated it, feeling Chase breathing too through the slight movements of his hands made him calmer, and eventually his breathing steadied. The dragon lord opened his eyes. Jack was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, breathing steadily. He let go and stood up.

"There. Now you know the first basics of meditation, worm."

The albino opened his eyes. He felt relaxed. But his throat still hurt.

Chase walked back over to the fire, removing his gloves and holding his hands up. It was painful to have that much direct heat on his frozen body, but he knew it was for the better.

Jack stood up and walked over, plopping beside his evil idol.

"Hey…uh….thanks for that."

"For what?" Chase tried hard to pretend he hadn't done anything.

"You like, saved me!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"I think you like me." Jack nudged. The dark prince growled.

"You should save your trachea for more important things than talking, worm."

Jack kept his mouth closed, smiling. He knew otherwise.

They sat for another minute. Chase could feel his entire internal temperature starting to rise. It was slow, but it was definitely warmer than before.

As the two sat in silence, their time was disturbed by two grains of dirt falling from the ceiling. They both looked up at the same time as a bit more dirt fell.

"Hm…someone must be walking upstairs." Chase guessed it was their only other 'mortal' houseguest.

It was where they had to go next. To find the butler and tell him to let them out of the damned mansion.

A bit more dirt fell alongside a slight rumbling.

Jack looked up at Chase. "Was….that thunder?"

It came again, this time with a few tiny pieces of ceiling falling as well. Chase frowned.

"No…that's not thunder."

The rumbling quickly and gradually got worse as the room they were in started to shake. More and more pieces of the ceiling began to fall and barrels were knocked over. Chase grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him up quickly.

"Chase?"

"Just run, Spicer!"

The two ran out of the room just as the entire ceiling came crumbling down, filling the room with stone and dirt. Jack panted as the two of them sat on the second last stair.

"That….was an earthquake?!"

"No. That was on purpose. To kill us."

"Why does everything in this house want to kill us!" Jack fumed. Chase grabbed him by the collar and stood him up.

"Let's get going. Staying in one spot could be dangerous."

The two walked up the stairs. Jack used the light from his almost dead cell phone to light his path. Chase used his own eyes to see. When they reached the top, Chase felt for the opening they had left on the door. But someone had shut it closed again. The dragon lord frowned.

"Shine your stupid cell phone up here, insect."

Jack did as he was told, holding the blue glowing screen up to the stone door. Although it didn't even look like a door. It fit in its frame so well that it almost just looked like a solid wall. Especially since there was no door handle.

"Hey….the doors closed."

Chase tried to find a crease to open it but the seal was too tight. There was nothing that could give him the grip he needed to give them freedom. His arms shivered as he felt the cold entering his body again.

"Can….you get it open?"

"No."

Jack sat on the step he was standing on. "Now what? We're going to die down here! I'll never see my beautiful robots again!" The redhead sobbed. Chase walked past him.

"Quit your wailing, you idiot. We aren't out of options just yet.""What do you mean? There's nowhere left to go!"

"There's still a second door…."

The duo stood in front of the second door which looked identical to the first one.

"I don't have another pen; I need a small metal object to pick the lock with."

Chase reached around the sash on his midsection, pulling it off. It was pinned together with a safety pin. The man quickly unclasped it, handing it the youth beside him.

"Will this do?"

Jack grabbed it and bent it a bit, feeding it into the keyhole. It clicked a few times. Then he stood up and turned the handle. The door opened.

They walked in. The room was so dark that neither of them could see anything. Even the small glow of the screen Jack had in his hands just seemed to be absorbed by the pitch black.

"Can't that stupid thing go any brighter?" Chase asked as he felt around the entrance of the room a bit.

"It has a flashlight, but there's hardly any battery left. It'll drain it quickly."

"Then use it."

Jack switched on his flashlight app on his phone. It lit up a very strange looking room. At first they thought they were looking at a bathroom. There was a white porcelain tub in the middle of the room. But it wasn't a bathroom. The floor was stained with dark red and there were chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling and walls. There was a wooden structure with a lid across the room near what looked like a wooden tool bench.

"What the…." Chase took a few steps into the room when the door slammed shut behind them. Jack jumped and screamed, coughing when he hurt his throat. Chase turned around, going into his defense position. A second after the door slammed Jack's phone made a cute little noise, flashed red, and went black. The room fell dark.

"Spicer…..Spicer say something, worm!"

"Chase it's dark! Where are you!"

The man felt around for his partner, his eyes trying desperately to find any kind of light.

"Jack keep making some sort of noise."

There was a thud and silence.

"You insect make more noise that that! At least say something!"

But it had gone deafly silent. Chase had reached the door and felt for the handle. But as soon as he tried to turn it was jammed.

"Spicer, you stupid moronic insufferable…."

In the middle of his angry shout a whoosh noise went around the room as candles were lit, illuminating every wall. The light hurt Chase's eyes at first, and he covered them with his arm. But just as quickly, he brought his arm down, scanning around the entire room. He saw Jack, hands chained together hanging in the center of the room. His eyes were closed, but Chase could see his chest moving up and down.

"Bravo Mr. Chase Young, bravo." A slow clap came from the one slightly dark corner of the room, opposite side from Chase. As the clapping continued, a tall old man walked out of the shadow. It was Gregory. But different. His eyes were piercing red, his balding grey hair was longer, and he had a wicked smile across his face.

"You stupid son of a bitch let us go!" Chase swore. Almost his entire body was shaking.

"It's too late now, Chase. I have what I want. Maybe if you decide to stop trying to fight it and just give in, I'll spare your life from that horrid cold."

He tried his hardest to fight his shivers, not wanting to show signs of weakness. But he was so damn cold.

"What….do you even want with Jack anyway? He is of no use to you!"

"Ah, and that's where you're wrong, dear friend." Chase snarled at the word friend.

"Jack is indeed a wonderful use to me. So is every soul I have in this mansion, lined in the pictures in the hall. And Jack is about to become the next one."

Chase acted. He grabbed onto a lit candlestick and threw it at the old man. Gregory just smiled as he deflected it with his arm. The dragon lord took the opportunity to strike, attacking with his fists at the top and then swiping the feet. But the butler deflected every move with ease and then countered, grabbing Chase's wrists and pinning him down against the workbench. A few tools dug into the man's back.

"You know better than anyone the thirst for immortality!" Gregory hissed. "You have it too. A curse. You had the greed in you to be young forever, to never lose your beauty! You see me now as an old man, but just like the 1000 years before, I will quickly turn myself beautiful and young again using Jack's youthful blood!"

Chase brought his legs up and kicked his enemy off of him.

"You're a filthy vampire, then!"

Chase knew a lot of the different ways of immortality. A long time ago, a popular form of immortality being spread among humans was the vampire curse. In order to keep yourself youthful forever you had to bathe in the blood of youth to replenish yourself. Otherwise you will just continue to get older and older until dust.

"I'll give you one more chance to cooperate, Chase. You want that cold to go away, don't you?"

He thought about it. The dark lord wanted the feeling to go away. His cold was almost unbearable again.

Jack stirred in his chains.

"Huu….wh…wha? What…where am i?!" He shouted, struggling. "Ah someone let me down from here!"

Chase quickly reached behind him at the tool bench, grabbing a power saw blade and tossing it like a ninja star. It tinged when it hit the metal, but nothing broke. Gregory growled, bearing all of his sharpened teeth. Then he lunged at his target. Chase held his arms up in an X to block. The old man tore through his armour quickly, and Chase jumped sideways, then backwards to dodge the quick attacks. Then on the next attack he pulled the leg out from the workbench, flipping the thing over and kicking it with force towards his attacker. It hit the vampire square on, sending him flying and slammed into the wall.

The dark haired man felt colder. His body was slower and his breath didn't even make heat anymore. But he was able to use a chair to stand on and free Jack from his chains. Just as he went to catch the boy, the table he had thrown came flying back at him, hitting the dragon lord hard and sending him to the ground. His body gave up the fight of the cold and the pain and stayed on the ground, limp.

Jack stood on the chair, cowering slightly. The old man looked demented, with a deformed face and a ripped uniform.

"Your friend is dead." He breathed taunting Jack. "You will join him soon."

A rush of adrenaline filled the goth's body. Chase couldn't be dead. It was impossible. He was Jack's evil idol. His whole reason for being evil.

Chase never goes down without a fight. And neither does Jack.

The boy leaped off the chair quickly, running for the scattered tools all over the ground. He tripped though as a ghostly hand stuck up from the ground. Multiple hands reached up, pulling him backwards.

"_They can't fully come in here because of the light"_ Jack thought to himself. So he kicked the spirits off of him as much as he could until he grabbed an object. A piece of the bench. It wasn't much, but Jack couldn't grab anything else. Gregory had made his way over to the youth, allowing himself time to let his ghosts do some work. He quickly stepped on Jack's hand as the boy flipped over on his back.

"You and your friend came so close. Closer than anyone else I've had here. I commend you on that. But your fight ends here…."

"_No….I have to beat him….I am not going to lose this time!"_ Jack brought his entire body weight up from behind the man pinning him, flexing his body in a way it had never been flexed before. His foot met with heavy contact between the vampire's legs. The man bit his lip, knees collapsing in as he fell to the ground. Jack wiggled his hand out, rolling over and springing up.

"Die you stupid monster!" He screamed as he jabbed the piece of wood from the table right into the creature's back. It was enough force to pierce the thing's heart.

Gregory stopped moving instantly, looking down at his chest. His mouth hung open and the only thing that came out of it was a low groan. It lasted for about 2 minutes until his whole body started to deteriorate into ash starting as his fingertips and not stopping until the only thing left was a pile of dirt and a wooden stick.

"Oh…..oh I did it! Hah! I'm awesome! I killed the bad guy! Oh yeah. I'm awesome. Victory dance." The boy pulled off some sweet moves as he celebrated.

"I did it! Yay Chase did you see…."

The albino stopped.

"Chase….."

He ran over to where his evil partner was collapsed.

"Oh shit Chase! Wake up."

There were no vital signs. Chase's skin was cold and white. His lips were blue and his whole body was still. Jack's eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh no….Chase Chase don't do this to me please." He pulled the unconscious man up by his shirt, shaking him.

"Chase seriously this isn't funny. Get up!"

He dropped the body and leaned over his idols chest, sobbing.

"Please…."

The room flicked into view quickly. It was fuzzy at first, but soon the outlines became clear. There was tall pillars, a sink, a toilet, a large in ground bath, and a shower. The sound of running water echoed on the walls.

Chase felt his head as dizziness claimed his mind. His memory was fuzzy.

"Chase….hey can you hear me?"

The prince of darkness looked over in the direction of the noise. Jack was sitting by the bathtub with his hand under the running water.

"Spicer….." He managed to mumble out. Jack left his seat and walked over towards the man leaning up against the wall.

"You still cold?"

Chase nodded. He was. But it was better. A lot better.

"K I've got a bath running on warm. Once it's ready I'll help you in."

"What….happened."

"I defeated the bad guy 'cause I'm kind of awesome. Well, not kind of. I AM awesome. But yeah he's gone and stuff."

Chase recognized his own bathroom. "How did we get back to my house?"

"All the doors opened after the creepy old guy was gone. So I kind of just carried you on my shoulders and used my heli pack to get us home.

The evil overlord was shocked. Jack Spicer ended up being the one to save the day. He still wasn't sure how, but the awkward youth did something right.

Chase stood up, more and more energy going into him.

"You look so much better!" Jack beamed as he turned the taps off from the bath.

"Yes, the cold seems to be going away."

"Yeah it went away as soon as I h….." Jack stopped himself mid-sentence. Chase raised an eyebrow as he took his shirt off.

"As soon as you what?"

"As soon as i…killed….the old guy….."

"That's not what you were going to say, worm."

Jack closed his mouth tightly.

"Tell me, Spicer. I promise not to get angry. You saved our lives. I guess I owe you at least one free pass."

"….I thought you were dead so I hugged you." Jack put his head down. Chase frowned.

"Did you obey the three second rule?"

"If you count the seconds really long, then kind of…But it helped you! You got a lot warmer and you started breathing again!"

Jack pouted. Chase turned, smiling.

"Maybe under circumstances….we could change the three second rule."

"Change?"

"Maybe instead of the three second rule, it can be….the five second rule." Chase said reluctantly. Jack squealed, wrapping his arms around the bare torso of his idol.

"One…two…..three…four….."

"OH Chase I love you."

The tall man pushed the boy off. "Okay Spicer don't start making things weird. Now leave and let me bathe in peace.

Jack smiled and left. The three second rule was now extended by two seconds.

And he was going to take advantage of those two seconds every moment he could.

* * *

I played Luigi's Mansion for like a week straight.

That's kind of what this is based off of.

Anyway...yeah. Uh...

Hi.

If you didn't get the three second rule thing, it was the episode...I think it was the one that Chase was going to pick a new apprentice and he had Jack up against Katnappe and the stupid cat one at first but then she like, did something and then Jack won the position and he jumped up and hugged Chase and then Chase was all cool Chase was was like "three second rule" and then he pushed Jack off so apparently yeah...I think it was that episode.

I can't remember my last Xiaolin binge was like a month ago.


	4. The Notebook

Do you know the movie "The Notebook"? No? Me neither. I hear about it a lot but never seen it. Had to look up a clip on Youtube.

Anyway this is just a weird sex fetish story. Super quick. I wrote it in between writing my other story, that isn't chack but it is kinda and check it out called A Xiaolin Dystopia.

* * *

"_It wasn't over. It still isn't over."_

Chase grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

"I hope they get struck by lightning." He growled as he munched on his snack.  
"I cried the first time I saw this part." Jack sniffed as his hands twisted the overlord's long dark locks together. "And the second time. And the third time."  
"Why?"

"It's romantic, Chase! Jeez you haven't even shed a tear so far."

"It's stupid. These people are idiots."

"They're in love."  
"That's not an excuse to be stupid."

"Everyone acts stupid when they're in love."

"I don't."

"Have you ever been in love before?"  
"No."  
"1500 years and you've never been in love before?!"

"I have better things to do with my time."

"Hand me some popcorn." The youth pointed to the red bowl sitting beside the man in front of him.  
"No way. If you touch the popcorn you're not allowed to touch my hair again. I won't have disgusting greasy fingers touching my beauty."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, diva. Once I'm done this French braid then you give me some."

Chase grabbed more of the food and threw it in his mouth. "Not if I eat it first, worm."

The goth boy's fingers grabbed another lock of hair and wrapped it around the previous couple.

"You eat so much. How are you not fat?"

"Because I actually do things like work out. I don't sit around watching stupid movies with men and women kissing. If you worked out you could eat whatever you want too."

Jack threw his head back dramatically. "Uggghhh that sounds hard. I'd rather eat a salad than lift heavy things."

"You're so pathetic, Spicer."

A few minutes of silence except for the action on the TV, and the redhead noticed he missed a small piece that was hanging near his hair subject's face. He reached a pale hand over and grabbed it, brushing up against the dark prince's ear. Chase threw his head back, and a moan came out of his mouth. Jack froze.

"I….you….you idiot! Don't touch my ears!" The dark lord snapped. The albino blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing" he turned his head. "Just keep watching the movie."

"What's with your ears?"

"I said nothing, insect! Just don't touch them or I'll kill you."

Jack wasn't one to listen to demands. So he reached out and grabbed Chase's earlobe with two fingers and rubbed it a bit. His evil partner gripped the couch, taking deep breaths and biting his lip, with slight moans escaping.

"Woah…. Chase do you have like, an ear thing?"

Chase was too absorbed to respond. So the boy stopped. The instant his fingers let go, the dragon lord turned around, pinning Jack down by his throat.

"You insufferable maggot I told you not to touch my ears!"

Jack's eyes looked down.  
"Chase…you're poking me"

The man looked down and his face went red.

"That's it I warned you!" He threatened, tightening his grip on Jack's throat. "No one touches my…"

Before he was choked to death, the evil boy genius reached his arm up and grabbed Chase's ear again.  
The man instantly let go of his victim, submissively rubbing his head against the hand.

Jack smiled as he watched his idol squirm and moan in pleasure. It was hard for him to believe that he had the great Chase Young vulnerable in his hands. But he wasn't sure what to do next. He couldn't stop or the prince of darkness would kill him, but he couldn't just keep doing it forever.

Chase breathed heavily and rubbed his legs together as waves of pleasure pulsed through his body from the friction on his sensitive lobes. He tried hard to fight it but his body betrayed him.

"_Maybe if I ramp it up a little I can make him….yeah….and then he'd be too tired to kill me…"_

So the youth got up on his partner's lap, resting his legs on either side and quickly switching from fingers to tongue. He moved the wet muscle up and down, nipping the bottom of the lobe with his teeth.

The dark prince's hands grabbed onto Jack's lower back as his breaths shortened and his moaning increased. The pale boy felt Chase's hardness being grinded up against him. It was a massive turn on and Jack felt his body go hot from arousal. He responded by grinding back, digging his backside into the erection against him.

"Oh Jack…." Deep moans came. "…ngh….yes…."

Jack liked hearing his first name from his idol. Chase never used his first name. It was always "Spicer" or some insult. He dug himself hard into the strong man underneath of him and bit down hard as he felt himself spill into his own baggy pants.  
Chase growled loudly at the bite as the chain reaction made him finish close behind, pushing himself as hard as he could against the shaking evil genius on top of him.

As the movie credits rolled, Chase laid down on his back, chest raising and lowering as he panted. Jack lied close by, head resting on his muscular arm.

"You…..worm…."

"You better be nice to me or I'll tell everyone that I had sex with you through your ear."

"You wouldn't."

"I could do it again anytime you want…" he grabbed the overlord's half-finished braid, twirling it around in his fingers. "In exchange, you don't kill me."

It was silent for a while.

"…you're not going to tell anyone?"  
"I won't tell a single soul."

"You better not use this against me."

"I won't."

Chase shuffled, rolling over and wrapping his arms unexpectedly around the redheaded boy.

"Fine. Shut your mouth and go to sleep."

Jack was shocked at first, but then smiled and snuggled down, enjoying the moment. He had a weird feeling that it wasn't going to last.

* * *

I'm not quite sure what that was. I just felt like writing something. Are ears hot? I don't know. lol.


End file.
